


VEGAS.....baby?

by AllMyTomorrows



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fiends, Fluff, Lovers, Vegas AU, Wayhaught - Freeform, i couldn't help my self i had to write this, partners for the rest of their lives, what happens in vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/pseuds/AllMyTomorrows
Summary: What happens when best friends Waverly and Nicole go out drinking to celebrate a successful week of putting the bad guy's back in hell.What happens when they wake up in Vegas ?





	VEGAS.....baby?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nervedamaged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervedamaged/gifts), [JJWarren702](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWarren702/gifts).



Nicole and Waverly were friends, inseparable after their first meeting at shorty’s. Nicole always there for Waverly when she needed it, when she broke up with champ, when she got shot. Waverly was always offering a helping hand to Nicole. They just for well together.   
So after a long stressful week of putting the bad guys back to hell, there was nothing wrong with grabbing a few drinks with your best friend to celebrate and relax a little. 

Nicole was awoken the next morning by an ear piercing scream. She bolts upright looking for where the noise is coming from, only to realise she has no idea where she is, and she is almost certainly naked. She grabs a robe that was flung over the chair next to her and pulls it on. Making her way across this fancy room to what she assumed was the bathroom.

Walking in she sees Waverly stood in front of the mirror in pure shock. "Waves what's wrong?" Everything else disappears out of her mind as worry sets in. Waverly spins around looking shocked "Nicole?" She says hand’s clasping over her mouth. 

Nicole now noticed Waverly was wearing her shirt from the night before, it coming to the younger girl’s thighs. “Where are we? How did we get here? What happened?” Waverly rambles all these questions. “Woah slow down a seconds, those are good questions that I want answers too as well… Like why I woke up naked. But you screamed, Are you ok?” Nicole asks worried. “Oh erm yeah just kind of did something last night that shocked me.” She admits. “Wait you were naked?” she asks looking her up and down before walking out into the room. Seeing their clothes all over the place, room a mess. “Wait this is yours?” Waverly more states than questions looking down at the shirt she was wearing.

Nicole had walked over to the window looking out to try and figure out where they were. Placing her hand on the glass is when she noticed the silver band around the finger on her left hand. “Waves…. I think we got married… In Vegas” she says slowly turning around. Waverly’s eyes shoot down to her own hand. “That explains the nakedness” Waverly tries to joke. 

“Do you actually think we slept together? Like I know we slept in the bed but did we actually have get married and hire out some nice hotel room and sleep together?” Nicole questions not really sure what to do with herself. 

Waverly shrugs “honestly I don’t remember… But right now I’m more worried about the tattoo than anything” She mutters the last part but Nicole still manages to pick it up. “Tattoo? Waves you serious? What is it?” she asks. Waverly takes a second to think, they had most likely slept together so what’s the harm in saying what her new tattoo is right? “It’s urmm a fox” She smiles lightly. “That’s my favourite animal” Nicole says in a sweet voice. 

Neither of them were really sure what to do or say. “I’m gonna go get dressed.” Nicole says quickly grabbing her clothes and running into the bathroom. A Few moments later she walks out in jeans and a blue bra. “Any chance I can have my shit back?” she asks. Both girls look at each other for 10 seconds before breaking out into laughter. The whole situation was kind of crazy. 

Waverly had only ever dated guys. But since Nicole first waltzed into Shorty’s and save her from the evil shirt, she couldn’t get the thought out of her head. Since then she has developed a rather large crush on the girl, messing up words whenever she is near. She enjoyed their friendship but couldn’t hide the fact she was falling so hard. Obviously she would never do anything about it. 

Yes Nicole liked girls. She was 100% a lesbian, always has been always will be. She’s kissed her fair share of girls in her time. But no girl she’s ever seen has quite taken her breath away like on Waverly Earp. Smart, Funny, hair for days, who Nicole is 70% sure is an actual angel. She got to be friends with this perfect human and boy did she cherish it. After about a month Nicole realised she was gone, knowing she would do anything for this girl. She hoped one day she may get the chance to be even a little bit more. 

And here they both were, married and half naked. Laughing their heads off. Nicole turns away to wipe the tears from her eyes after laughing so hard. That’s when Waverly gasps and laughs even more. “Y-you have a unicorn … Tattoo” She says between laughing. Nicole’s eyes go wide “WHAT?” she says shocked. “I have your favourite animal on my hip and you have mine on your shoulder.” She giggles. Nicole runs into the bathroom. “Holy crap”. 

“Did you say your hip?” Nicole asks poking her head back around the door. Waverly blushes and nods. Nicole gulps and bites her lip. She clears her throat mind going places it shouldn’t. “Can I have my shirt back please?” Waverly blushes, “Yeah turn around”. Nicole does as she’s asked, moments later her shirt is pushed over her shoulder. She pulls it on and stays facing the other way around until Waverly speaks up. “You can turn now” She says ever so sweetly.

The ride back was more or less silent, neither of them knowing what to say. Yet neither of them had even thought of taking off the ring. As they drove past the ‘Welcome to Purgatory’ sign, Nicole finally speaks up. “Wave what are we going to do? We are married and have slept together. Are we supposed to go back to friends? Pretend it never happened? The fact that I most definitely got to kiss you had been playing over in my mind, all I can think about is kissing you. We have been friends for a while but I’m not going to lie Waverly you are so pretty and so smart, talented, and brave. Am I wrong in thinking you like me at least a little? I mean you married me so there has to be something there right?”

She had started to ramble about all her thought and feeling in the back of a cab to the girl of her dreams. Waverly thought the best way to shut her up would be to pull her into a kiss. So that’s exactly what she did, and boy she kiss her, hard and long, pouring every felling into those soft lips. They both pulled back when the need for air become necessary. “You have no idea how long I’ve been thinking of doing that. I’ve never liked girls Nicole, but there is something about you, about the way you look at me that makes my stomach ache and my knees weak. I don’t know what it is but any time our hands would brush I would feel sparks. So yes I’m pretty sure I jumped at the chance to marry you” she confesses. 

“I won’t lie and tell you that marriage is a smart play since we only jut confessed we like each other but Waverly you make me feel things I’ve never felt before, you send me crazy, freezing my brain whenever you’re around. And I’m not saying that it’s smart, but I want to be with you, gods how I wish I could sit on the porch as the sunsets with you in my arms. I could wake up to the small of that strawberry shampoo for the woman lay next to me. That I get the chance to tell you every day just how beautiful you are. Hold your hand and kiss you goodnight” Nicole says taking a deep breath. 

After everything that’s happened in Waverly’s life she’s always cherished and craved touch. Just to hold a hand, or a hug, or to fall asleep in someone’s arms. All Champ ever wanted was sex, he would screw her then roll away to sleep. But here sat a perfect girl who didn’t mention sex, who wanted to hold her. Who wanted to do cheesy things like watch the sun set. 

“This is new to me, but I know I crave your arms around me. I carve bringing you coffee but getting to punctuate it with a kiss. I never really thought into the future, always happy for the now, nut in this moment I sit thinking of all the future we could have together. All the moments pulled right out of a romance novel. To be able to listen to you talk about who you arrested today as we eat dinner, watch crappy movies and eat popcorn. Fall asleep with my arms around you. I don’t know what I’m doing but I know I want to do it with you” Waverly says. Both staring into each other’s eyes as they speak. 

If you ask the taxi driver he would say that if he wrote a book about this moment it would sell out, everyone wishing they could be this in love. 

They pulled up to the homestead just as the sun began to descend over the mountains. “Come drink coco on the porch and watch the sun set with me?” Waverly asks. “Anything that means I’m with you” Nicole replies, paying the driver. 

That’s how Wynonna found them later that night. Curled up on the porch swing Waverly had insisted they get a few months ago. Both snuggles under 3 blankets, Waverly wrapped protectively in Nicole’s arms. Both girls fast asleep. She hoped that her sister would find someone who would treat her right, someone who would protect her with everything and love her with all their heart. If she was being honest Wynonna wold be happy if that person was Nicole. She could see in the Cops eyes that in a second she would jump for Waverly if only the girl asked her too. Wynonna wasn’t sure what they had going on but she knew that her sister was safe and loved. 

After being woken by Wynonna the two girls spent the rest of the night in bed, tangled up in each other’s arms, sleeping with smiles on their faces. That’s how they have spent every night since. 


End file.
